


You Never Know

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [9]
Category: Last 5 Years - Brown
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Full Of Longing & Regret, Niche Fandom Fic, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Sure, Jaime is doing perfectly fine.





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**You Never Knew**

“She never…” Jamie waves his hands about, as if words couldn’t explain. Or he couldn’t, not after another drink. “You know?”  
  
The blonde girl he’s been chatting up, she gives a nod and keeps up her plastered on little smile. Such a pretty girl, such an airhead but Jamie didn’t mind. He’d long learned that who they were didn’t matter, just so long as they loved him.  
  
And they all loved him. Unconditionally. Without question, never doubting him. It’s all Jamie asks for.  
  
“She never,” he explains, but the girl doesn’t care and since she’s not Cathy, neither does Jamie.


End file.
